Earthfires
Overview The world has conflicting [[history]] on how the plane of Ilderon came to be inhabited by mortals, however, written history picks up from when mortal beings first stepped out of massive eternal burning white columns of fire known as the Earthfires. The Earthfires were fonts of endless divine essence that infused the once barren landscape of Ilderon with energy and life. Humanity first learned how to channel the forces of magic by channeling energy from the Earthfires. There were originally four Earthfires scattered across the world. Eventually each of the great mystical fires were extinguish one by one, their powers unable to be tapped by mortals for nearly a thousand years. When [[Galesong]], the first Ascended, returned to life his ascension reignited the Northern Earthfire. And with each Ascension of [[The Four Ascended|the four gods]], one more of the Earthfires began to burn again. Earthfires Northern Earthfire Often called the "''Hearth of Serii's Dawn''" or ''Hearthfire'' for short, was the first Earthfire recorded to produce life. Humanity began to emerge from the fire in the first year of what would become known as the [[Waking Era]]. The Earthfire was the center of the kingdom that formed around it known as [[Ardorserii|Serii's Dawn]]. Serii's Dawn would eventually split and become [[Ardorserii]] in later years after the first mage, [[Cargog Calgarin]], explored the Southern coasts of [[Seadale]]. The Northern Earthfire served as an unstoppable source of power in humanity's early wars against the [[milserii]] and [[dorii]]. Hearthfire was eventually lost in [[Dethen Swarm]]. The [[Shatterer]] [[Deldeth]] tricked the Elder Council of Serii's Dawn into corrupting the flames of the Earthfire. The resulting magics cursed much of the North eastern region of Seadale, twisting the souls of many into ferocious fiends known as [[Dethen]]. Southern Earthfire The Southern Earthfire is often referred to as ''Emira's song''. This Earthfire was discovered in written history when the mage, [[Cargog Calgarin]], lead an expedition to the southern coasts of Seadale. However, the lands around the holy fire had already been settled and inhabited by milserii clans. After a long bloody war that nearly cost the lives of everyone involved and a demi-god named [[Phianthros]], Cargog and the [[sunserii]] were successfully able to push the milserii away from the Earthfire. The lands around the Earthfire became known as [[Alilnegi|Emiran]] and would stand as the center for magical knowledge and learning for nearly 700 years. Circa 1000 WE during the [[First Shattering]], the goddess, [[Emira]], made the decision to sacrifice the Southern Earthfire. Using a crystallized tear, she caused the Earthfire to self-destruct, which ravaged all of the lands of Emiran, but warded off the Shatterer [[Gendoi]] and saved humanity from facing a complete genocide. Warm Waters Earthfire The Warm Waters Earthfire is historically contested to have existed before the [[Ascended Era]]. There are no known records of the fire before the Ascended Era. Many scholars theorized it existed in the [[Forgotten Era]] and was fueled the blooming of the [[Seed]] that granted the dorii timeless life, and after expelling so much energy the fire ceased to burn. What is known is that when the admiral known as [[Aelas Nael]] ascended to godhood to become [[Umia]] the [[The Four Ascended|Ascended]] goddess of the Seas, the waters around her glowed with a soft light and warmed in temperature. Many believe far below the tides rests the Earthfire that warms the currents. Galken Earthfire Also known as the ''White Sands,'' the Galken Earthfire was the longest Earthfire to go undisturbed. The god [[Dimdeth]], instructed his pious followers (who formed the [[Kyic Empire]]) not to sully themselves with the tempting magics of the Earthfire. Thus the Kyic Empire discovered a new, but lost method of channeling and shaping magic than the rest of the world. In the wars leading up to the Second Shattering, the Earthfire was found by [[Elizabeth the Redeemed]] and her fleeing [[tierii]]. The Vampire Empress allowed her followers to feast on the magic of the Earthfire and it's untapped potent energies gave them the power needed to ward off attacks by [[Heimsdale]] and ultimately save themselves from complete annihilation. The Earthfire never ceased to burn, however there was a period where the magic of the flames was inaccessible. In 485 AE the archmage Yapel Quop developed a way to move the fire, and thus deny the insanely powerful resource from the tierii. The ritual to bind the fire to the soul of the [[Alildorii]], [[Deelah Wynrona]], failed; and instead the magics of the Earthfire were locked from being used until 729 AE when the goddess [[Soyesa]] ascended. Earthfire Weapons